The invention relates to a jogger for the lateral alignment of sheets in sheet deliverers of sheet processing machines, particularly printing presses.
By the German Democratic Republic Design Patent No. 18 164, a jogger has become known, the pusher plate of which, actuated by a pneumatic cylinder acts against the stack edge.
It is of disadvantage in this jogger that the pusher plate acts against the stack edge with a constant force and its entire area, so that sheets which are already a constituent of the stack are still influenced by the pusher plate. Damage to the sheets may thus be caused.
Furthermore, pneumatic actuation of the jogger is complicated, and adjustment for various sheet sizes difficult, since the effect of the impulses upon the stack will depend upon the distance of the jogger from the stack.